


The Boyfriend From Hell

by Introvertia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A demon - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Brotp, Buckley and Harrington are BFFS, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Underage Drinking, demon!Billy, lots of magic, some chaos, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: In an effort to protect Hawkins from the Mind Flayer ever returning, Steve attempts to summon a powerful demon, what he gets is not what he intended, but might be exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington
Comments: 39
Kudos: 121





	The Boyfriend From Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelfishPrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishPrick/gifts).



> Magic AU! What’s different:Billy was born in hell, he’s never met Max, let alone been to Hawkins. This takes place Post S3, just imagine they used **basic magic to assist El in vanquishing the Mind Flayer. 
> 
> There’s magic! Being a magician, is not cool, it’s actually very dorky.
> 
> A Brief History of Magic During the late 20th Century:
> 
> Magic has been pushed out by religion and technology and considered a useless talent or skill, much like arts and crafts - it’s considered a weird hobby, not a career choice or practical. 
> 
> The last recorded incidents of witches summoning demons, angels and fairies quickly ended on July 15th, 1945. Many attributed the sudden halt to the disturbance and damaged caused but the first nuclear bombs being tested. The government firmly denies that it had any influence on the world of applied magic. 
> 
> Many Innate Magicians claimed their magic died within them, and was no longer accessible after that year.
> 
> Five years after the summer of 1945 the percentage of Innate magicians tested at age 5, dropped from 6% to 0%. Children testing positive and showing an ability to perform Applied Magic dropped from 77% to 20%. 
> 
> Children that are sometimes categorized as having Chaotic magic tendencies or likely to have Chaotic Magical abilities (in the 2-3% of tested children) are often discouraged from studying, considered dangerous and unstable when using magic, and are often a danger to themselves and those around them.
> 
> Dr Brenner had been searching for a way to revise the old ways, to bring magic back as a practical tool for espionage and warfare. 
> 
> As of the 1980s:  
> People that practice magic or call themselves magicians are considered odd and eccentric. Although children are still tested for Innate, Applied or Chaotic ability - in schools, it’s done more out of tradition than any real interest. Magic is not something you can monetize, so it’s considered a hobby, and not a practical career path. 
> 
> Being able to do magic is more of a fun fact, like being left handed, or born with red hair, kind of neat but nothing to brag about. You’d get more respect doing a good slide of hand trick or reading a convincing tarot spread than for doing literal magic.
> 
> Types of Magicians 
> 
> INNATE MAGICIANS - Eleven 
> 
> APPLIED MAGICIANS - Dustin, Mike, and Max
> 
> APPLIED ADVANCE MAGICIANS - Lucas, Will and Robin
> 
> CHAOS MAGICIAN- Steve
> 
> Names of **Basic Magic referenced in the story:  
> Spark- start fire  
> Fade - almost be invisible
> 
> Dead Magic: Magic that’s no longer performed or so difficult that it’s thought it’s no longer thought possible is referred to as Dead Magic.
> 
> Summoning falls under the category of Dead Magic - calling forth a Fey, Demon, or Angel to perform a task, this always comes with a price and has not been recorded as being successfully performed since the 1940s.
> 
> *Yes! I used some Latin words for spells, because it’s easy. Enjoy!

**Part 1**

**You say Amaris, I say Amare**

“I think it worked, but like it didn’t work, but something happened so, I mean, really it worked! There was definitely a _Something_ happening.” Steve’s words came out in a rush, jumbling over one another and coming out in one long string of sound.

“Slow down, slow down, what are you talking about?” Robin adjusted the phone in the crook of her neck, she was mixing a large bowl of cake batter, and it was unwieldy.

“So last night, since it was a full moon I decided to do the spell that we wrote, you know for a something? From last month, when we got drunk over by the quarry?”

“For a something? What, like Wish Magic? You know that’s not a real thing. I definitely did not write a Wish Spell.” Robin set down the bowl and grabbed the cupcake pan and started dropping in the little paper cups for the batter, wondering what the hell Steve had done.

“Yeah! No, for a _Summoning_!” Steve said excitedly.

“ _Ding-gus_.” Robin said with a long suffering sigh. “That’s Dead Magic, and you’re not a good at magic, you’re not an Applied Magician, if anything you’re a Chaos Magician. You should not be doing magic? Remember what happened in junior year?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve blushed remembering his attempt at casting a Fade, instead of blending into the walls like a chameleon he had ended up blacking out and hitting his nose on his desk. There had been blood everywhere when he’d come to.

“And what almost happened at the mall?” Robin went on.

“That was a very stressful situation, I mean anyone can Spark,” Steve said defensively.

“You didn’t Spark,” Robin scolded.

“I mean, it kind of worked.” Steve mumbled.

“After Lucas redirected that inferno that you almost roasted us all alive with! He’s actually probably the best Magician of all the kids. I wonder if he’s tried any serious Advanced Magic.” Robin sounded distracted.

“You know what? I don’t know why I called you. It worked. I did a summoning and it was your spell. I thought you’d be excited.” Steve said huffily.

“I wrote that spell because we were drunk and it was fun. No one has done a successful Summoning since 1944. Everyone knows that Summoning is Dead Magic.” Robin started scoopingthe batter into the little cupcake-papers, she could hear Steve pacing and moving things.

“Wait. Why did you say something happened, what happened? Did you faint? Did you Spark, please tell me didn’t burn down your house.” Robin paused, waiting for an answer.

“No, no. I wasn’t doing _Basic_ stuff. That’s like child’s play.”Steve said cockily.

“Wait, did you try to do the Omni Armis?”Robin dropped her spatula in the sink.

“Yeah, yeah the Omni Amare.”Steve muttered.

Robin could hear him striking matches. Robin chuckled to herself imagining Steve doing magic successfully, it was absurd, she wondered if he was just stoned and had convinced himself he’d done a proper magic spell. She squinted briefly thinking about the night they’d gone to the quarry and gotten drunk together, laughing about all the stupid things that happened at work, all of Keith’s weird little habits, the regular customers that shuffled in acting like they knew all about film and would just blather at them for what felt like hours on end… then she recalled the spell they’d composed a month ago on the night of a full moon. _Omni Armis_ , it was ambitious and dangerous, and absolutely impossible.

“Steve are you stoned?” Robin asked.

“No, not anymore.” Steve grumbled.

Robin thought about her spell, the Omi Armis. It had been a summoning for a Demon to protect them all, to protect all of Hawkins, the world really. Robin had written the spell after they’dhad a long beer buzzed discussion about what to do if The Mind Flayer came back, they couldn’t rely on El anymore, she’d moved and her magical abilities had been drained.

“Wait, you said Omni Amare, that’s not what I wrote. I wrote Omni Armis, _Arr-Miss_ , you really have to brush up on your Latin. Did you even take Latin?” Robin laughed, feeling relieved for a moment, and then a feeling of dread crept up the back of her neck. She shook her head and adjusted the phone under her chin.

“Steve, it’s really sweet and very dangerous of you to try that, you better leave all the magic to me and the kids. I mean, Omi Armis would contract a really powerful demon, not that it’s gonna work. I just wrote that spell for you know, fun. Like a meditation.” Robin grabbed the food dye and dripped some impossibly bright red liquid onto the white frosting. Something about seeing drops of crimson on pale cream white made her skin crawl.

“Eleven doesn’t live here anymore, and they thought the gate was closed before. This is like insurance. My dad always talks about insurance, like everyone needs it, for their car, for their house, so why not for their dimension? I thought you’d be excited.” Steve muttered in a wounded tone.

“I appreciate it, I really do. I know you want to make sure that we’re all safe, but, trying to do Dead Magic, it’s never gonna work, and it’s not safe for anyone that’s not an Applied Advanced Magician. I honestly believe you’re a Chaos Magician anyways and,”

“I was never tested, you know.” Steve cut in feeling slighted.

“Yes, I know, I know, but tested or not the two times I’ve seen you try to do magic, it was fucking Chaos!”

“Well, it’s done. The train has left the station, so buckle up, Buckley it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” Steve said haughtily, “I can smell the magic, that’s how I know it worked. I can feel it.”

Robin heard Steve hang up the phone. She shook her head, there was no way in hell that Steve had successfully casted a summoning spell, it was impossible, it was Dead Magic.

“Omni Amare, yeah right.” Robin shook her head putting the cupcake batter in the oven.

“Amare?” Robin’s mother came in the kitchen with a curious little smile on her lips, she pushed up her glasses and leaned on the counter with that look that meant she thought she’d discovered a secret.

“Were you talking to Steve?” Her mother purred the question. She was still wearing her doctor’s coat under her winter coat having just come home from the hospital.

“Yeah, Steve, my friend from work,” Robin shook her head, but she kept thinking about what Steve had just said and the longer she thought about it the more she worried.

“Are you trying a love spell? Sweetheart, those aren’t real. Never were. You know your great Aunt Sarah was an Innate Magician, and she couldn’t manage a love spell. Trust me she tried, almost monthly according to my second cousin Victoria, god rest her soul.”

“Love spell? No, c’mon mom. I’m not, why do you think that?” Robin hesitated thinking about what Steve had called the spell.

“Omni Amare?” Robin mumbled.

“Amare means love, I thought maybe you were doing a little love spell on those cupcakes, is it for Steve? Do you like him?” Her mother’s expression was all curiosity and delight.

“No. No. Oh no. Steve did a summoning spell, and he, well it was one that I wrote, you know for protection, Omni Amaris?”

“Oh, that’s old school honey. Good thing summonings don’t work anymore.” Her mother looked more concerned now, wondering why her daughter was feeling like she needed protection.

“What’s Omni Amare then, exactly?” Robin twisted the timer setting it for the cupcakes, she nearly dropped it off the edge of the counter she was so distracted.

“Omni Amare, I mean… well it depends on your sigils, but it’s a love spell, or a sex spell.” Her mother shrugged, “He’s not an Applied Magician is he? I mean he’d have to be Advanced, like you… but summonings don’t work anymore.” Robin’s mother shrugged looking amused.

“I _know_.” Robin swallowed feeling queasy.

“He’d have to be a class A Innate Magician, and he was born too late to be that, not to mention it’s Dead Magic. Don’t worry honey. He’ll probably just have a wet dream.”

“Mom! Gross!”

“Well, it’s only natural, he’s just a horny teenager.” She laughed as she walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “Want an Irish Coffee?” Robin’s mother shook the bottle at her.

“Yeah, make it a double.” Robin looked at the phone, there was no way Steve could have pulled it off she thought. Robin leaned on the counter listening to her mother recount her day at the hospital she loved talking about her patients and coworkers at the end of the day. Robin was lost in thought, thinking about the sigils she designed, she’d made them specifically for a demon, she’d debated using Angelology but her knowledge on Angel script was limited, so she decided against it, then had considered using an ancient Gallic sigil to get an Unseeli Fey, but they’re known for double crossing magicians so she’d drawn a Demonic one.

“Did Aunt Sarah, do any summonings?” Robin tried to sound casual as she watched her set out coffee cups.

“Oh sure, she loved doing summonings, she did one when she was sixteen I mean I wasn’t around for that one, that was way before I was born, and another one on her sixty-third birthday, wow, that was a wild month! She summoned a Demon, she was so mad at her ex-husband’s family, I was just a six or seven at the time, it made the papers! I wonder if I still have her old portfolio…”

“A demon?”

“Yeah, it was just an Imp, it made it rain in their house!” Her mother cackled with delight, her gaze in the middle distance of a memory.

“But she was an Innate Magician, and it was before 1944, so…”

“Don’t worry about Steve. He’s just dreaming big, you can’t blame the poor guy.”

“But what if he’s a Chaotic?” Robin licked the cake batter covered spoon feeling slightly less worried.

“Like I said, nothing will happen darling, nothing. Oh you’re worried about your boyfriend.”

“Mom, I like _girls_.”

“I know, I know.” Her mother smiled, and shrugged looking wistful.

Robin frowned, but didn’t have the patients to tell her mother for the fiftieth time that it wasn’t just a phase. She was too busy trying to stop worrying about Steve.

**Part 2**

**The Something**

Steve rushed around the basement, lighting all the candles that had mysteriously blown out at the end of his incantation. He’d been working on the spell nonstop for over twelve hours and was sweaty and exhausted.

Aside from the candles suddenly extinguishing, the other thing that smacked of magic was that the room had filled with a strange scent. At first he thought it was just the lingering smell of cigarette and pot smoke. He wasn’t supposed to smoke in the basement, but his parents rarely went down there and were out of town for the week, so he’d lit up while painting the summoning circle and sigils.

Just after the candles had all blown out, Steve had been laying on the floor exhausted, post spell casting, naked with his skin prickling with sweat beads, he’d been breathing deeply and caught smells other then the lingering cloying stink of tobacco and weed. Scent notes is how his mother would describe the smells had she been there, because it wasn’t just the damp odor of the basement or the things he’d been smoking, there was also a sharper floral scent, and a heavy musk, like cologne, but earthier. Steve had lay still for a moment breathing in deep long draughts of air his lips parted, he could almost tastes the various scents in the air.

Next came the static feeling rushing over his fingers and up his palms. Small waves of lightning were traveling up his nerves and through his veins, and into his blood stream. His heart beat erratically and he sat up getting a massive head rush. His mind started racing fast enough to out pace his stuttering heartbeat, his only thought being _It had to be magic_ , _It had to be magic;_ there was no other explanation for those three things in combination.

The candles extinguishing for no reason, the strange odors, the sensation of electricity all added up to Magic with a capital M!

Steve grabbed the phone off of the wall of the basement and with a shaking hand dialed Robin’s number. Steve had been so excited he’d tripped over his words, but the longer the conversation went on the more frustrated Steve had become. Robin had been so dismissive that Steve had wanted to cry.

“Couldn’t she be excited? Happy? At least curious?” Steve muttered to himself as he skirted the perimeter of the rings and sigils he’d worked so hard on.

Steve had spent hours mixing the perfect paste to use as paint on the cement floor of the basement. He’d finished the outside ring with salt, the inner ring and sigils were made up of ground magnesium and colored chalk and holy water he’d ‘borrowed’ from a nearby Catholic church. He was rather proud of his handy work, it was actually very beautiful. The circle was a roughly five foot in diameter, with a ring of symbols that he’d copied from the spell Robin had created. The paper had been stained with cheap beer and the ink was smeared from handling, and the longer the night had gone when Robin had composed it with Steve’s help, the sloppier her writing had become. Steve had struggled to read it all the way through, and guessed at some sigils, and created some of his own, because it just felt, right.

Steve stood with his hands on his hips, the sweat on his skin was starting to cool and it reminded him he was naked. Steve laughed to himself. It was all just a game, he thought, he knew he wasn’t real a magician, not like the kids, not even close to Robin or Lucas and no one was like El. They weren’t even sure if El could do magic anymore, the wound that the Mind Flayer had opened on her leg seemed to have drained her of her gift.

Steve glanced around the room at the thirteen candles in white, the twelve in red, and the eleven in black. He’d relit all of them just so he could enjoy their glow one more time. He sighed taking in the calming glow, the paint of his devil’s snare appeared to glimmer in the dim light casted by the wavering flames.

Steve picked up his briefs that he’d folded nearly thirteen hours ago and was about to step into them.

“Not bad…” A deep voice purred from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Steve straightened up clutching his underwear to his chest his eyes darting around.

Steve looked at the snare he’d drawn. Floating in the middle of it was a shadow darker than the rest of the low lit spaces in the basement. Steve needed to see what was there, but he didn’t know any revelation spells, but there in the center of the rings was a faintly moving and breathing black shadow. Steve started trying to think of words, the right hand motions the way to make a spark, at least a spark might give him a flash of light bright enough to illuminate the living shadow before him.

The phone on the basement wall jangled to life, announcing a call.

“ _Inferno-lumi-penumbrae!”_ Steve shrieked startled by the sudden sound.

“A Chaos Magician!” The shadow roared in delight.

A form appeared in the center of the circle, rippling heatwaves, slowly it burned from shadow to flesh like a living ember. The black burned away with sparks crawling across its form moving like falling stars, a sizzling and hissing sound peeled through Steve’s ears and mind, tremors ran through his limbs and he squinted trying too see clearly, his eyes were watering but he refused to look away.

Steve gaped at the figure that bloomed from the darkness, tall twisting horns scraped the ceiling as it swiveled its head in Steve’s direction, a lashing lion’s tail whipped the air. Steve heard the sound of scratching and looked down at the demon’s feet where long toes were splayed wide ending in black talons that were scoring the concrete. Steve swallowed dryly, the demon had long tangled bronze curls and eyes that glowed a glacial blue. Steve lowered his arms, in shock, the creature before him was terrifying, but also incredibly alluring. Its dark brows furrowed and then on lifted in a curious arch, it licked its lips and nodded slowly. Steve nodded back, unsure of what they were agreeing to, or if it was simply some kind of greeting. In the back of his mind he was aware the phone was still ringing. He started to turn to look at it, but noticed the denizen of hell had moved forward a hair when Steve started to look away. Steve snapped his head back locking eyes with the creature.

“i summoned you.” Steve said meekly, aware of how high his voice had pitched.

“I came.” The demon mocked holding out his hands palms up and looking about the space with an air of disdain.

“We have a pact!” Steve said desperately attempting to sound authoritative.

“So we do, pretty boy.” The demon licked its beautiful full lips.

Steve shivered at that, he couldn’t take his eyes off of those red plump lips.

“Should I call you master? Would you like that? Or maybe, my king?” The creature turned in the circle, it crouched low on its muscled haunches and scratched at the sigils that surrounded it and frowned lightly.

“Steve, call me Steve.” Steve walked in slow circle outside of the ring, trying to get a full view of his summoned guest.

“Hello, Steve.” It said with a wicked grin looking up at him.

“Hi, uh, do you have a name?” Steve asked and looked at the crumpled briefs in his fist and stepped into them, keeping his eyes on the homunculus before him.

“Yes.” It replied in a mocking tone.

“Will you tell me your name?” Steve asked.

“Why?” It asked with a smirk.

Steve took a half step back, he realized that outside of its horn, it was just a fraction shorter than him, but broader and completely naked. Steve’s eyes lingered on the thick thatch of curls that haloed the creatures cock.

“Like it?” It teased.

“Uh, sure, wait, what?” Steve blushed and walked over to the chair where the rest of his clothes were waiting.

“Do you like what you see? Or are you scared? Am I scary?” Again it taunted Steve.

“You, you’re, I’m not afraid of _you_.” Steve stepped into his jeans looking everywhere but at the demon’s face.

“Prove it.” It said slyly.

“Tell me your name.” Steve commanded.

It frowned, and lashed its tail, and growled at him, its handsome leering expression changing into a haughty sneer.

“Belphgore, I’m one of the seven princes of hell.” It growled, then twitched its nose and sneezed.

“Belphgore?” Steve muttered.

“Asmodeus.” The demon licked his lips, and his eyes glistened damply.

“Asmodeus?” Steve asked.

It sneezed harder this time and shook its head, the shake traveled down his body in a shimming motion.

“That’s not my name.” It admitted sullenly.

Steve paused and then snapped his fingers and pointed at it delightedly.

“You can’t lie to me, you can’t lie, it’s part of the pact!” Steve smiled for the first time since the demon had appeared. “What is your name?”

It growled at him, and its tail lashed the air so fast and hard that it made a whipping sound that gave Steve a chill.

“Please tell me your name. I don’t want to just call you demon.” Steve spoke gently, wondering for the first time if it was scared too.

“No.” It folded its arms and looked at the floor testily.

The phone had finally stopped ringing and Steve wondered who had called, but the thought was fleeting and he moved closer to the demon, feeling more curious than afraid.

“Are you an Imp?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do I look like an Imp?” As it spoke it stood straight, it’s broad chest pushed out in defiance, its bright eyes shining sharply in the flickering candle light.

“No, no of course not.” Steve placated.

“Those are some serious horns.” Steve looked up at the ebony spirals that shined above the golden curls that fell regally around the demon’s striking face.

“These are my crowning glory.” It tossed its curls, peacocking a bit under Steve’s gaze.

“Can I touch them?” Steve asked, suddenly feeling how much he wanted to run his finger along the twisted ridges of the twin horns.

“Yes.” It said, its tone changing from arrogant to flirtatious acquiescence and ending the yes in a lingering little hiss.

Steve extended his hand his fingers outstretched, he wondered if they’d burn him, but he was too curious to stop. Steve was looking at the horns, the demon lowered its head closing the gap between the darkly shining horns and Steve’s finger tips. Steve caught the demon’s gaze in his own and withdrew his hand, the demon’s mouth plumped into a little pout.

“I summoned you,” Steve cleared his throat, “I summoned you to defend my town, um, my world, from an inter-dimensional monster.”

The demon straightened, it’s horns bumping the ceiling soundly, it lowered onto its haunches and looked at Steve like he’d made a bad joke, it shook its head.

“Bullshit,” It snorted with a broad grin, “Listen, King Steve, you don’t have to be shy, you know. I’m a lover not a fighter, pretty boy.” It leaned closer, but when it shifted too close to the edge of the ring that encircled its feet it hesitated and glanced down with a sour expression. “Are you going to let me out of here? I can’t really work in these confines.”

“It’s just Steve.” Steve said, “I can let you out.” Steve stepped back to make room.

The demon shook his head, looking annoyed “No. I can’t just walk out of this. Are you testing me?” It pointed at the markings on the floor.

“You may step out.” Steve said waving his hand with a flourish, feeling foolish as soon as he’d done it.

“It takes more than words.” It laughed watching him.

“Okay, okay. I knew that.” Steve shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not sure what exactly he needed to do.

Steve considered wiping the the markings away, smearing them to break the casting, but that didn’t feel right. He closed his eyes and felt a faint vibrating in the air, he lifted his hand with his eyes still closed and held out his palm and waited feeling breathless.

“Tell me your name.” Steve whispered keeping his eyes shut.

“Billy.” It said as it rested its warm clawed hand in his and gently closed its fingers around Steve’s palm.

Steve could feel the tips of the claws brush his hand so lightly it felt like a caress. Steve clasped Billy’s hand and stepped backward and felt the air shiver around him and his demon stepped out of the ring. Billy was _his_ demon, Steve could feel that. Billy was _his_ , at least as long as the pact lasted.

“Billy.” Steve whispered liking the sound of it.

The phone started ringing again, Steve opened his eyes and looked down at BIlly’s hand in his, he turned and walked across the basement, still holding on to his demon.

“Yeah?” Steve said irritably.

“Steve! Oh shit dude. I’ve been calling you and calling you.”

“I’m a little busy right now. I just summoned a demon.” Steve said feeling smug.

“It did _not_ work!” Robin squeaked into the phone.

“Uh, yeah it totally did.” Steve smiled at Billy who was looking around the room, still holding Steve’s hand.

“No big deal! It’s just Dead Magic, and you’re not an Applied Magician, so it’s totally fine. It’s fine. You summoned a demon using an Amare spell, okay, ooooh-kay, so like, maybe just don’t touch it.”

“What?” Steve glanced over at Billy, and was surprised to feel Billy’s nose nuzzle into the side of Steve’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“You used Amare, not Armis, so it’s you know, like it’s probably a Succubus.” Robin laughed humorlessly.

“Oh. Well it’s not an Imp, I mean it’s…” Steve stopped feeling warm lips gently brush on the side of his neck.

Steve released a soft strangled sound of pleasure, he’d not really been touched since he’d been on a date and that had been months ago, let alone have someone kiss his neck like _that_.

“Are you okay?” Robin asked, her voice sounding tinny and distant.

“Yeah, totally fine, don’t touch, got it.” Steve turned looking into Billy’s gorgeous bright blue eyes and nearly dropped the phone. “Why not?”

“Because physical contact strengthens the pact!” Robin started to walk down the hall but the cord was too short, she took a few steps back and then heard the phone on the other end clang to the floor, “Shit, I need to do some reading, don’t touch it Steve!” Robin heard the line go dead and swore at the air. “Fuck!”

“Hey, hey there, um Billy. Hi.” Steve leaned against the wall looking at his very naked and very close demon.

**Part 3**

**At Your Beck and Call**

Billy leaned in getting the scent of his future conquest. He’d never been summoned before, and as an incubus he counted himself very lucky. Steve, _his_ Steve, was a very powerful Chaos Magician, and young, and rather alluring, for a human. He had long limbs, his skin was speckled with moles, and he had large wide innocent eyes, that were criminally enticing, _and_ he was well endowed. Billy nuzzled into Steve’s thick walnut colored hair and inhaled deeply, he was no virgin, he had traces of past lovers still clinging to his memories their odor was lingering in his dark silken hair.

Billy had been alarmed, when he first felt the overwhelming powerful draw of magic dragging him from his place in hell. The doors between planes been had closed well before Billy had been birthed. It was the first time that the paths between earth and hell had been opened by a human magician for decades as far as Billy knew.

“I’m just gonna put some clothes, on, do you want some, pants?” Steve stumbled sideways and picked up his sweatshirt and pulled it on.

Billy lashed his tail and let it swat against Steve’s butt making him jump.

“Oh, I mean, I could cut a hole in some jeans, or something, for your tail.” Steve babbled as he sat on a chair and pulled on his socks.

Billy arched an eyebrow, he wasn’t sure why Steve was getting dressed, he wondered if it was some kind of foreplay. Billy watched Steve step into his untied sneakers and hop up and walk over to the phone, he smiled at Billy over his shoulder and dialed furiously.

“Just gotta make a quick call, hold on a sec.” Steve said.

“Hello!?” Robin answered immediately.

“Just wondering, why I shouldn’t touch him?”

“Him? Oh, uh, him, really? Didn’t expect that, because if it’s a him, it’s typically an incubus, at first I thought you had a succubus there, because well, you’re, apparently, not, uh,” Robin hesitated.

“Not what?” Steve asked feeling Billy’s palms stroke up his back, his claws lightly grazing his skin raising an army of goose bumps.

“Straight?” Robin said in a rush, “Because, that’s the pact, that’s part of the pact Steve!”

“To defend Hawkins?”

“No, he’s _not_ that kind of demon!” Robin yelled into the phone.

“No, no, I get that, he said he’s not a fighter, but I’m telling you, he’s, he is”, Steve shivered feeling the warm palms work their way down his back, “he’s really built.” Steve said his voice dropping.

“Oh my god Steve!” Robin shouted into the phone.

Billy wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, and let his hands explore under Steve’s Sweatshirt and over the soft skin at his belly. Billy lowered his hands curiously feeling the sparse downy hair low on Steve’s belly just above the Vee of his hip bones. Steve was warm and lean and Billy was feeling more and more like he’d come across his very own miracle made flesh.

“I got it, I got it. I just wasn’t sure I heard you the first time.” Steve shivered closing his eyes tightly feeling the warmth of calloused hands and the gentle pressure of long thick claws.

“I’m coming over!” Robin said.

Robin had two large tomes under her arms and one well worn portfolio of her great aunt’s spells, and she hoped they’d contain at least one spell that could solve this problem.

“NO!” Steve yelled, “No.” He said again forcing himself to be calm, as he carefully plied Billy’s hands off of his stomach.

“You’re in over your head.” Robin said reasonably, and much to Steve’s discomfort, accurately.

“I can handle this. Just because I’m not, an Applied Magician, doesn’t mean I’m not good in a crisis.”

“Please?”

“No.” Steve said decisively.

“This is a big deal Steve! You need help.”

“It’s not like you know Dead Magic.” Steve said peevishly.

Steve felt Billy’s tongue go up the side of his neck.

“I’ll call you in the morning, I’m gonna figure this out. I’ll just send him home.” Steve nodded, not believing anything that was coming out of his mouth.

“What do you mean you’ll just send him home? It’s not like you can just call him a cab!”

“Robin, it’s going to be fine, trust me.” Steve said.

Billy leaned over and caught the coiled phone cord in his claw and drew it up to his mouth.

“What are you do-,” Steve started to ask but before he could finish the question Billy bit the cord in half with a quick snap of his jaws.

Steve looked at the useless receiver in his hand and set it back in its cradle.

“Uh oh.” Billy smirked.

Steve sighed feeling guilty for telling Robin not to come, but what was really making him feel bad was that he didn’t _want_ her to come over, not right now, not yet. What was the big deal about touching? Steve wondered, he told himself that Robin had to be overreacting. She was just trying to be a good friend, Steve reasoned, she wanted to look out for him.I can take care of myself, he thought, feeling rather uncertain.

“So, Billy. Billy,” Steve buttoned his jeans and dragged up the zipper.

“Yes?” Billy watched Steve impatiently.

Billy started to wonder if Steve didn’t like what he saw and it was gnawing at his stomach and stoking his temper.

“Uh, so, this is the basement.” Steve looked around the room feeling a fool and having no idea what to do next.

“Fascinating.” Billy snorted.

“I guess you’re probably really wishing you were home right now, all warm and toasty. I um, I hate to think that there you were just minding your own business when all of a sudden.” Steve made a poofing sound, “And here you are, locked in some crazy pact. Must be like, totally wild, right?”

“Well I didn’t summon you.” Billy snapped.

“I’m totally gonna figure this out.” Steve announced.

Billy paced the floor, his tail whipped a rather elegant and threatening figure eight. His palm was burning, first his left, the hand he used to grasp Steve’s hand when he stepped out of the circle. It wasn’t unpleasant in the least, but Billy knew all too well it was the magic working, soon both his palms were tingling, then his lips started to itch, he licked them slowly, savoring the taste of Steve’s skin, the thin flesh at his neck where Billy’s lips had made brief contact was starting to make him feel drunk. He shook his head, his horns swinging side to side.

Steve took a step back, not wanting to get skewered by those magnificent twisting horns. His hand was starting to itch, then his neck, and then a warmth so deep and stirring that his sighed flooded up his belly.

“Is it hot in here?” Steve asked.

Steve’s skin felt hot, like the he’d spent a summer day laying napping by the pool and woken up with a considerable sun burn.

Billy looked at Steve and smirked. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of consummating the agreement if Steve didn’t truly want him. Though, he too was feeling the pricking of lust.

“Not at all.” Billy blinked innocently.

“Why don’t we go outside, I think I need some air. I mean, it was probably,” Steve gestured at the air vaguely,“I just did some serious magic, and I just.” Steve blinked, he looked at Billy and could swear he was glowing.

“I need some air.” Steve turned and ran up the stairs. Billy watched him, feeling stubborn and sat low on his haunches glaring at the empty space Steve had just been filling.

Steve went up the stairs and headed out the back door, the cool air felt like sweet relief. Steve breathed deeply, he could smell Billy on him. Steve ran his hand over his head, on the side where Billy had been nuzzling into his neck and hair and smelled his fingers.

“Holy shit.” Steve muttered, he sniffed again and shivered.

“Nice pool.” Billy’s husky voice said from close behind Steve.

“Hey.” Steve whipped around and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Do you swim?”

“I can.” Billy looked at Steve with a cool expression.

“It’s really nice, swimming.” Steve nodded as if he’d just uttered some profound philosophy.

Steve’s eyes traveled down Billy’s body, his eyes lingering over his chest, stomach and down to BIlly’s cock, which was looking less sleepy than before. Steve’s skin went hot, it shot up his chest, the warmth that he’d thought had been going dormant spiked all the way through his limbs.

“Maybe,” Steve said slowly, “Maybe it’s just as well, if we…” Steve took a halting step closer to Billy, feeling magnetized.

“Maybe what?” Billy challenged.

“Are you an Incubus?” Steve inquired blushing furiously.

“I can be a Succubus if that’s what you want.” Billy said breathily moving closer.

“No, no I don’t want that, I don’t want you,” Steve started to say.

“You don’t want me!?” Billy’s eyes narrowed his voice resonant with outrage.

“To change! You don’t have to change.” Steve sputtered.

“I wasn’t going to.” Billy tossed his head and lifted his chin setting his eyes on Steve.

“If you want to be rid of me, Magician, then be rid of me. So I can be _Rid. Of. You_.” Billy poked Steve hard in the chest three times, punctuating his words.

Steve looked down at Billy’s clawed index finger, it felt like Billy was somehow tapping directly on Steve’s beating heart, he could feel it jump with each contact.

“Well you don’t have to do me any favors.” Steve swatted Billy’s hand away.

Steve looked at Billy, his ego was bruised and he was confused, and he feel could feel a trickle of sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

Billy snorted and moved closer and hissed in Steve’s face.

“Fuck.” Steve stepped back, and then moved forward and shoved hard into the demon’s chest.

Billy didn’t move, it was like throwing hands with a brick wall. Steve blinked at Billy and swallowed hard.

“You beckoned me, you amateur,” Billy looked Steve up and down, meaning for his words to cut.

“I did, and no one has done that for over forty years!” Steve yelled in Billy’s face. “So you’re the one that got duped into showing up and you’re not even the right kind of demon!”

“You want someone to do your battles for you, you little shit. I could take on one-hundred Chaos Magicians!”

“You couldn’t beat one amateur.” Steve challenged and gestured at himself with his thumbs.

“I’ll grind you to a pulp!” Billy roared.

“Try it.” Steve felt twisted up with fury, he was tired of being frightened of monsters and bullied by his father, by Tommy, by fucking Keith at his stupid meaningless job. Steve felt magic roiling off of his skin. Waves of lavender light rippled mistily from his palms. Billy’s horns crackled with golden veins. Their mutual magic weaved around the pair of them and joined, golden red from Billy and a purplish mist from Steve, merging into a cloud of static rippling steam around them.

Billy moved forward his head twisting sideways as if he intended to butt into Steve with his golden threaded horns, but his charge was stopped short when Steve caught his face and pressed his lips hotly into Billy’s.

**Part 4**

**Kindled Sprits**

Billy moaned into his first kiss. Steve’s warm mouth pressed into his and flowered opened with a gentle intensity. Billy’s fisted hands opened and he clasped Steve’s arms, then he was clutching tightly a burring growl rising from his chest that slowed to a deep purr. Steve’s head tilted and his lips parted, his warm tongue nestling into BIlly’s mouth with the ease of an eel. Billy shivered and folded his arms around Steve wanting more.

Steve made the softest of whines, his hands stroking Billy’s cheeks, his long fingers closing into the coiling locks of Billy’s wild tangle of curls.

“You’re mine.” Steve whispered his lips brushing into Billy’s, painting the words in tender touches.

“Yes.” Billy breathed.

Steve looked at the glinting blue of Billy’s eyes, his pupils were pooled onyx floating in aquamarine, unearthly and vivid under the dim star light.

The air shifted around them, fluttering Steve’s hair and making soft waves of Billy’s heavy curls. Steve pressed his temple to Billy’s, he didn’t know if it was the pact, or if was something more, something inherent blooming between their spirits. Brittle leaves swirled and skittered around them, caught in the spiraling gusts of magic radiating from their knitted magic.

“Do you, want this?” Steve asked, knowing that Billy couldn’t lie to him.

Billy’s brow tightened, he lowered his head, his horns gently resting against the crown of Steve’s head.

“Do you want me?” Steve asked, his heart throbbing in his chest.

“I want you.” Billy admitted, knowing it was something beyond the pact, beyond the sigils and the spell, a deeper magic, one that no one could wield, only be swept up by, carried away and possessed by.

Steve took Billy by both of his hands and walked backwards towards the house. He looked at Billy, his graceful horns, his lion’s tail, and dark claws, and realized he wasn’t afraid at all, Billy was breathtaking.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Steve said.

Billy’s mouth slackened to respond, but he had no words, no language in Hell or on Earth would encompass what he was _feeling_. He moved forward following mutely. Steve continued to walk backwards over the threshold and down the unlit hallway, and up the stairs, his dark eyes never leaving Billy’s.

Billy was vaguely aware of the soft carpet that lined the hall, his tail lazily brushed against the walls along the hallway on the second floor, his senses overwhelmed by the magic radiating between. Steve became still and Billy turned his head suddenly aware of his surroundings, they were in abedroom, that was plain, the walls marked in a grid, an unmade bed, with pillows and a rumpled comforter, there was a small desk, mundane objects were strewn around the room, it seemed so foreign and inconsequential to the moment, and yet Billy wanted to see everything, but the desire was washed away when he felt Steve’s lips roving gently up his jaw, and traveling in slow kisses up to his ear. Steve’s tongue traced over Billy’s earlobe, and teased at the earring that dangled there.

“That’s pretty.” Steve whispered before closing his lips over the earring and Billy’s earlobe and gently sucking.

Billy grunted softly tilting his head.

Steve reached down to the waist of his sweatshirt but Billy stilled his hands.

“Let me.” Billy murmured.

Billy’s claws gently grazed Steve’s skin raising goose bumps and leaving a trail of pink lines as he grasped the hem and pulled the shirt up.

Steve lifted his arms, feeling pliable and drunk, he knew he would let Billy do whatever he wanted.

There was a sound of knocking, traveling up the stairs, and down the hallway and rattling in Billy’s ears, he turned his head towards the doorway of Steve’s bedroom, it was open and though the sound was coming from outside, from the other side of the door, it rang violently loud in Billy’s ears. Billy watched as Steve turned his head looking over his shoulder, small streaks of lavender light floating about his head in wisps of movement, it was his magic, Billy wasn’t sure if Steve could see the manifestation of his own ability, but to Billy it was soft and glowing, he licked the air trying to taste it, wanting to consume Steve’s magic.

Steve rested his head on Billy’s shoulder, he didn’t want to go downstairs, he didn’t want to move one inch from Billy, but he also had the feeling that it was Robin, and that she wouldn’t stop at the door, she might go to the backyard and he’d left the sliding door unlocked.

“Stay here.” Steve said.

Billy shook his head just a fraction, wanting to protest, a secret fear that the magic would weaken, that the moment Steve turned away from him he would no longer desire him. All the magic that had felt so powerful, so relentless and gripping, suddenly seemed fragile and brittle.

“No.” Billy said.

Steve picked up a shirt that had been draped on the back of his desk chair and slipped it on, he was about to walk out of the room, and leave Billy there, keep him hidden, but he changed his mind and grasped Billy’s clawed hand firmly.

“Then come with me.” Steve said pulling Billy after him.

Steve pulled open the front door he felt the cold air blow over him and saw his friend standing before him, just as he’d suspected he would.

**Part 4**

**Friendly Fire**

Robin was there, clutching books and an ancient looking folder tied with a red cord. She was flushed and looked a little panicked.

“Steve!” She moved forward and wrapped one arm around him, stepping in and nearly dropping her arm load of spell books and her great aunt’s papers.

“Everything’s alright.” Steve said, all the frustration he’d felt melted away, he understood better now, seeing her there. It wasn’t that she didn’t think he was capable, it was that she was afraid for him.

Billy stared as Steve embraced the interloper. She was tall and had large sympathetic blue eyes, her hair was the color of sand, her teeth big and straight. Billy assessed her quickly, feeling an immediate sense of rivalry. She was a Magician, obviously, but he wasn’t sure of what caliber.

“Uh, Robin, this is Billy.” Steve said as he stepped back.

“Who, oh!” Robin’s eyes went to Billy’s face and then up to his long twisting horns. “Hello.” She said a little stiffly.

“Billy, this is Robin, she’s my best friend. She helped me write the spell, well she wrote most of it.”

“Is that so?” Billy smiled.

For the first time Steve noticed that Billy had fanged eyeteeth, he was grinning at Robin in a rather inhospitable fashion.

“Well, I wrote an Omni Amaris, I guess, that’s not, I didn’t think,” Robin gestured to Billy and noticed that he was naked, her eyes traveled to Steve’s face, color rising in her cheeks.

“Your spell didn’t work.” Billy folded his arms and leaned on the wall of the hallway, he sniffed at her and a small sneer touched his lips.

“No, well, not the way it was intended.” Robin looked at Billy’s arrogant expression.

“So this is your fault.” Billy said evenly.

“I didn’t tell him to do it!” Robin said exasperatedly.

Steve looked at both of them, his eyes darting from Robin to Billy.

Billy snorted with an air of disgust.

“Do you want to come in? I could get you a drink?” Steve offered.

“I’m thirsty.” Billy cut in, his tail lashing at the back of Steve’s thighs.

“Let’s all go in the kitchen.” Steve said in a forced bright tone.

“I was looking through this book,” Robin said stepping forward to follow Steve, but Billy walked ahead of her, making sure that he was between her and Steve.

“This book of magic,” Robin said louder, slowing her pace so as to not get lashed with Billy’s tail.

“How about hot chocolate?” Steve called over his shoulder to the pair following him.

“Sounds great. This book it has an entire section on breaking pacts,” Robin said.

“I want wine, red.” Billy said interrupting Robin.

“I’m sure there’s wine.” Steve said glancing back at Billy.

“You can’t break a pact with a demon, don’t they teach humans anything?” Billy scowled walking into the kitchen.

“Apparently you can!” Robin said setting her books down on the kitchen table with a thud.

“So you’re telling me your word is as good as the Fae’s.”

“What does breaking a pact that was made accidentally in a summoning matter? It’s a meaningless pact if the intention isn’t real, if it was a mistake,” Robin used her most reasonable tone, but she could feel herself flushing and her fists clenching.

“Written in blood.” Billy snorted.

“You used blood?” Robin asked asSteve as she threw her books onto the kitchen table.

“I didn’t use a lot.” Steve admitted “ I had a cut, so I just thought I’d add some, seemed kind of like an old school method,”

“He’s a Chaos Magician, they’re much more intuitive than magicians like you.” Billy licked his teeth at Robin.

“What do _you_ know about me?” Robin looked from Billy to Steve.

“I didn’t say anything about you.” Steve raised his palms.

“Look, this isn’t about me,” Robin tried to redirect the conversation.

“No, it’s not. So what are you doing here.” Billy stepped into Robin’s space crowding her. She shrank a little, but stood her ground.

“Billy, don’t.” Steve reached over and rested his hands on Billy’s shoulders.

“I’m not afraid of him.” Robin lied.

“No?” Billy asked moving closer, “You’re stupider than you look.”

“Stop it.” Steve said as he stepped between the two of them, his back to Robin.

“we’re just talking.” Billy said in a placating tone, he reached up and rested his hands on Steve’s forearms and stroked gently.

“No touching! God Steve, I told you about that.” Robin said exasperatedly pulling Steve back into her chest.

Billy released a barking laugh, “Your girlfriend isn’t too happy about our little arrangement, is she?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Robin said still pulling on Steve.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Steve said sliding his hands down Billy’s chest feeling the current of magic trailing between his skin and Billy’s.

“Then why is she calling the shots?” Billy smirked.

“Because he trusts me.” Robin yelled over Steve’s shoulder.

“Okay everyone one calm down.” Steve said.

“I’m calm.” Billy said.

  
“You’re a total dickhead!” Robin snapped.

Billy laughed loudly at that.

“You sit there,” Steve said to Robin as he pulled a chair out for her, “And you sit here.” Steve grabbed a stool that was off to the side, and slid it near the table.

“I don’t like sitting.” Billy griped stepping up on the stool and perched on his haunches.

“Can you put on some pants?!” Robin gestured at Billy’s naked form.

“Don’t like what you see?” Billy teased as he spread his knees and waggled his brows at Robin, who looked away with a snort of disgust.

“Billy!” Steve clapped hand over his own face and turned to Robin.

“Sorry, sorry.“ Steve said to Robin as he grabbed a tea towel off of the oven handle and draped it over Billy’s lap.

“What about the wine?” Billy asked frowning down at the floral embroidered cloth.

“Wine, yes, wine.” Steve was dizzy with fatigue and the squabbling was putting him on edge, he grit his teeth as he grappled with the wine bottle as he twisted the opener’s steel spiral into the cork.He nearly dropped the bottle when he pulled the cork, he was exhausted. He grabbed three glasses and filed each one to the brim.

Steve handed one to Billy and then Robin, by the time he’d lifted a glass shakily to his own lips Billy had drained his.

Robin took a sip and looked at Billy and then Steve and raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe we could have a quick word alone?” Robin suggested under her breath.

“Maybe you should leave.” Billy said holding his empty glass to Steve.

Steve took Billy’s empty glass and handed him the one Steve had just sipped from.

“Don’t share your cup!” Robin stood up and reached for the glass in Billy’s clawed fingers but Billy moved it away and drank deeply, he took a breath, his eyes on Robin’s and then licked the rim.

“I don’t have a cold.” Steve said confused.

“You just shared a glass of wine, Steve! Fuck.” Robin shoved her hands in her hair.

“Oops.” Billy said in a mocking tone.

Robin sat down, “I… I can’t fix this.” She looked at Steve and shook her heard.

“What?” Steve asked too drained to make sense of anything.

“Steve.” Robin looked on the verge of tears.

“What?!” Steve felt a little more alarmed.

“The pact, the fold of blood magic, the fold of the touch, the fold of the wine. It’s sealed. It’s, I don’t think I can undo anything now, none of it. And magic isn’t free!” Robin drank from her own glass, shrugging in defeat.

“Robin, it’s going to be okay.” Steve said his voice shaking lightly.

Steve set the empty glass down that Billy had handed him and it tumbled off the side of table and shatter, the sound made Steve’s heart buck, his nerves were frayed and his energy drained. He tipped backwards and collapsed into Billy’s arms.

“I have him.” Billy growled.

Robin had started to move forward to grab onto Steve who had just passed out.

“Get out.” Billy said narrowing his eyes at Robin.

“You get out!” Robin grabbed Steve’s limp arms and pulled hard.

“I can’t!” Billy snapped.

“Fine, but I’m not leaving! Steve?” Robin shook Steve’s arms.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open, he looked up feeling discombobulated and the room was tilting like a ship at sea.

“I’m alright.” Steve muttered.

“What did you do?” Robin asked Billy, her eyes full of accusation.

“Nothing.” Billy frowned at Robin, he couldn’t believe she was accusing him of doing something to hurt Steve.

Steve could feel a wave of magic roll off of BIlly, it wasn’t something Steve had felt before, it was emotions he realized. He was attuned somehow to Billy’s feelings, Billy was hurt? The word stung, sprung to Steve’s mind, it was the that best fit emotion. Steve found his feet and stood up gradually on his own, he rested one hand on BIlly’s chest and swallowed dryly. The room was still tipping up and down, but he needed to speak with Robin.

“Wait here.” Steve said.

Billy released his hold on Steve.

Steve walked over to Robin’s books and portfolio scooped them up, “Robin, come with me.”

Steve walked into the hallway holding Robin’s things she was beside him, she rested her hand on his elbow to steady him.

“Are you okay?” Robin asked.

Steve set down Robin’s things on the little table near the entrance nodding to answer her question.

“I’m fine, I swear. Just wiped out.” Steve cleared his throat and leaned on the wall and fixed his eyes on hers.

“I know you didn’t mean for me to use the spell. I just wanted to help.” Steve spoke slowly, choosing his words with care.

“I know, I really do know.” Robin looked at Steve her eyes shining and dancing over his pale face.

Steve lifted a hand, “Just listen.”

Robin nodded mutely.

“Billy is a demon, and I summoned him, and we’ve made a pact and you know what? Everything is going to be okay, it’s all going to be okay. He’s not going to hurt me,”

“You don’t know that!” Robin interrupted.

“But I do Robin, I do know it.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, I just feel it, I can feel,” Steve lowered his voice, “I can feel his emotions.”

“I’ve never read that’s possible.” Robin looked at her books, wondering if there was a chapter she hadn’t read closely enough.

“Listen, listen, he’s scared and he’s confused, just like us. But I know he’s not going to hurt me and as long as the pact stays strong, which I just accidentally strengthened,” Steve laughed weakly thinking about the wine, “He’s not going to cross me.”

Robin nodded, “This is all my fault.”

Robin stepped up to Steve and hugged him tightly.

“No, no it’s not, it’s not on you. I did this of my own free will, and that’s a basic rule of magic. Right,Miss Applied Advanced Magician?”

Steve squeezed Robin, “You’re the only real friend I’ve ever had.”

“Steve.” Robin said squeezing him tightly, “That’s not true.”

“Well it feels true, and I love you and I’m going to be okay. I just need to sleep for a week.”

“I love you too dingus, and I swear to god if that demon does anything to hurt you,”

“He won’t.” Steve said with more confidence than he was feeling.

“Okay.” Robin sniffed into his shoulder and hugged him again.

“Just go home, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Steve sighed, feeling sleepy in her warm embrace.

Robin nodded weakly and released her best friend, the only boy that she’d told she was gay and hadn’t been mocked by, or asked creepy questions. A boy that loved her as she was.

“Okay.” She said squeezing his hands tightly. She picked up her useless magic books and her great aunt’s portfolio and let Steve get the door for her.

“Alright, good night. I’m here, in a flash, okay? If you need me.” Robin said fixing Steve with a very serious expression.

“You’re my wingman, wing-lady-woman, I know you’ve got my back.”

“Always.” Robin assured.

“Always.” Steve quirked a smile and watched as Robin stepped off the porch and walked to her mother’s car. He stood there on quivering legs, bubbles of black dancing in the corners of his eyes, he lifted his hand as she reversed off his front lawn, she hadn’t even bothered with parking on the street, she’d been in such a rush to see him.

**Part 5**

**Promises, Promises**

Billy plucked up the bottle of wine that was on the table and brought it up to his lips. He wondered idly if he could break the pact himself, just the thought of it gave him a sharp pain behind his ears. He shook his head like a dog shaking off flies, and then turned up the bottle of wine and drained it of its contents. He could hear the faint murmur of Steve and Robin’s conversation traveling up the hallway. He heard the door open and wanted to go peek down the hallway but Steve had told him to stay, so Billy complied, it was easier, but at the same time it was making his skin prickle.

Billy paced around the kitchen restlessly, his clawed feet scratching lightly at the linoleum covered floor he had poked his head in the cupboards, his tail lashing in the air. He sidled over to the pantry that Steve had retrieved the first bottle of wine and was pleased to see several rows of wine bottles. He tapped the bottles, not bothering to read their labels. He pulled one out from the back, it was dustier than the others. He scratched and dug impatiently at the cork before recalling the little tool Steve had used to open the first bottle. He snatched it up and pried out the cork and tilted the bottle to his mouth and drank heartily. He decided he’d drain every bottle since Steve was so boldly neglecting him and that would be his Magician’s punishment. Billy opened a second one when he heard the sound of the front door shut. He perked his ears lowering the bottle from his lips while craning his head. There was a moment of silence then the sound of a soft thud.

Billy stuck his horned head in the hallway and saw Steve crumpled on the floor against the door. Billy rushed forward, a foreign emotion took hold of him, he grunted as he crouched sniffing at Steve, he was alive, he’d just fainted for the second time. Billy marveled at the fragility of humans as he carefully picked Steve up, cradling him to his chest.

“Come on. You’re alright.” Billy said gruffly, hefting the loose limbed Magician closer.

Billy ran a hand with care over Steve’s head, brushing his messy hair from his face. Billy carried Steve up the stairs, taking care not to bump his feet into the walls. Billy had never held such a defenseless being in his arms.

Billy gently rested his charge on the bed and crawled beside him and laid on his side, he combed his long nails through Steve’s hair, and traced a line across Steve’s forehead with the pad of his index finger, careful not to scratch the pale skin.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open and a small smile touched his lips.

“How?” Steve murmured, “How did we get in here?”

“I dragged you up the stairs.” Billy said, he twitched his nose, “Carried you."

“Oh.” Steve nodded drowsily. “Thanks. I just need to rest my eyes a minute, I think.” Steve’s eyelids dipped shut, but then he changed his mind, and he forced them open. Steve’s dark eyes floated drunkenly in their sockets, damp and swiveling over Billy’s face, attempting to focus.

Billy laughed softly, a gentle burring sound that floated from his throat and down deep into his chest, it vibrated through his skin and Steve could feel the sound waves buzzing between them.

“That’s nice.” Steve mumbled, and tenderly stroked Billy’s throat and chest.

Billy shivered feeling Steve’s long cool fingers trailing along his skin.

“Is it?” Billy asked and let a purr rumble deep in his core.

Steve’s eyes appeared to be illuminated from within. Billy snorted, not trusting his sight, but still there was an amber glow to them.

“Yes, it really… it’s so nice.” Steve’s eyes blinked quickly, he lifted his head a little, a heat awakening in his chest and stomach.

“You need sleep.” Billy said, not wanting Steve to agree, but it was obvious that Steve was weak as a newborn colt, depleted from all the magic he’d been weilding.

Steve nodded, and reached up pressing his hands on either side of Billy’s head, digging his fingers into his curls.

“Yeah.”Steve nodded.

Steve sunk his fingers deeper into Billy’s curls and pulled lightly. He watched Billy’s eyes, heavy lidded, with impossibly thick black lashes and incomparably blue irises stare into his own. A little gasp escaped the demons lips, as Steve’s fingers dug a deeper, and gripped tighter.

“You like that.” Steve said.

Billy only grunted in reply and shut his eyes when Steve gripped tighter still. Billy felt Steve drawing him closer, and then Steve’s lips were brushing his, soft and yielding against his own. Billy kissed Steve once, and although it wasn’t the first time he’d laid his lips on Steve’s, there was a different kind of pleasure, less fiery and urgent, more intoxicatingly heavy like honey, sweet and dark.

“Come closer.” Steve said between kisses, his words sparking faintly with magic, it was a part of the pact, every word Steve spoke was charged with magic.

“Shut up.” Billy said, as he lay on top of him.

“Make me.” Steve whispered.

Billy blinked watching little fizzles of lavender magic glint around Steve. Billy rolled his eyes in faux protest and then wrapped his arms around his sleepy Magician.

“Gladly.” Billy said into Steve’s lips.

Steve had kissed many girls and he’d kissed a few boys, but his lips had never felt so at home as they did against Billy’s. The soft scratching hairs on his upper lip prickled Steve’s lips. Steve ran his tongue over Billy’s upper lip, along the coarse hair and then over Billy’s cheek, he half expected Billy to draw his head back, but instead he leaned into it, till Steve’s tongue grazed the skin at Billy’s temple.

They kissed lazily, at one another’s lips, cheeks and throats. For every single kiss Billy bestowed on Steve’s skin, Steve returned two more. Billy’s cock was twitching to life and gave an eager little kick when he felt Steve’s stiffening cock through the denim fabric of his jeans. Billy squeezed closer, his clawed toes tangling in the blankets.

Steve turned his head, he’d been kissing Billy’s stubbled jaw, he reached up and caught hold of Billy’s chin and pressed his mouth over Billy’s, let his tongue delve in, he felt the long eyeteeth, the slithering heat of Billy’s wet tongue and moaned shamelessly into the kiss.

Billy saw sparks, his eyes were closed but there were bursts of pale purple, he loosened his jaw submitting to Steve’s willful exploration, let the sound of pleasure course into him.

“You taste like wine and salt.” Steve mumbled and kissed Billy again, his hands rising up the base of Billy’s spiraled horns and held him close.

“I want to know what you taste like.” Billy said after a string of heatedly exchanged kisses.

Steve smiled, his brows dipping lightly, bemused by Billy.

Billy reached down and pulled up Steve’s shirt, his nails scratching lightly.

Steve twitched and hissed.

“Ouch.” Steve said softly.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Billy promised before pulling the shirt off over Steve’s head.

“You better.” Steve replied.

Billy rested his palm on Steve’s chest above his heart and shoved him back roughly into the mattress. He lowered his head and bit at the thin sensitive on Steve’s neck above a vein that pulsed visibly. Billy bit lightly, and then bit again, letting his teeth sink in just a hair.

“Oh.” Steve arched, he ran his hands over the broad expanse of Billy’s shoulders, down his back, his skin was soft and hot, his muscles moving liquidly.

Billy’s mouth traveled south, biting at Steve’s collar bone, then at the flesh just above Steve’s heart, and then at the stiffening flesh his nipple. Billy felt Steve’s hands take hold of his horns, he felt Steve arch his body lifting himself closer to Billy’s waiting lips. Billy flicked his tongue over the hard bud of Steve’s nipple and then with a turn of his head caught up the opposite one and tormented it with his teeth and tongue. Billy nuzzled into the island of chest hair on Steve’s chest, breathing him in, licking at the hair, biting it and pulling.

“Ow, ow.” Steve pulled up on Billy’s horns in protest.

Billy lifted his head and smiled wickedly.

“Ow.” Steve said, unable to keep from smiling.

Steve tweaked the end of one of Billy’s long pointed ears.

“Grr.” Was Billy’s only reply as he nuzzled.

“So, what do I taste like?” Steve asked, stroking Billy’s curls.

“Not sure yet.” Billy mumbled as he slid lower.

Billy trailed bites down Steve’s side, nipping hard and then soft and then harder than before. Steve didn’t protest, but Billy could feel him flinching and tensing, his body responding the varying pressure of his jaw, the sucking of his lips. Steve’s breath was coming faster, his cock was hard. Billy wanted to rush, wanted to devour, to feast. The pact only demanded one consummation, Billy reminded himself, he had to make it last, because it could very well be their first and last time together.

Billy pulled at Steve’s jeans, released the button and drew down the zipper, he rested his cheek on the small pillow of Steve’s low belly, nuzzled the fine trial of hair making Steve moan a plaintively.

“I want you.” Steve, repeated “I want you, I want you.”

“I want you.” Billy echoed pressing down Steve’s jeans and briefs, watching Steve’s cock spring to attention once released from its confines, erect and flushed. Billy found the scent of Steve was pungent and appetizing.

Billy pressed his tongue over the base of Steve’s cock and ran it up to the tip. The head of Steve’s cock wept a droplet of desire and Billy licked it and savored the taste. Billy felt Steve’s hands grip around his horns and lower his head. Billy parted his lips and drew in the tip, he took his time, letting his tongue caresses and feel the texture, he suckled lightly as he raised his eyes looking at Steve’s face. Steve was flushed, his lips parted, his breath coming in a steady pant.

Steve had Billy by his horns, he watched as Billy sucked and drew Steve’s cock deeper in his mouth, his dark lashes fanned down, feathery and black as night. Steve felt Billy briefly cage the head of his cock in his sharp teeth and then suck again. His jewel bright eyes opened and met Steve’s gaze, a hungry and devilish glint in his damp eyes.

Steve tilted his head back and lifted his hips, wanting more, wanting to go deeper, wanting to fill Billy’s beautiful mouth.

Billy growled low in his chest and sucked steadily, his mouth wet and hot, letting Steve’s cock inch deeper and then drawing back and then drawing him in deeper over and over.

Steve began moaning with pleasure. Billy’s calloused hands gripped the inside of Steve’s thighs, grouping the soft flesh. Billy drew back and coughed wetly, and then pressed his mouth around the head of Steve’s cock and sucked harder, squeezing the base, taking it deeper than before.

“Oh.” Steve gasped and pulled on Billy’s horns, lurching his head forward, pressing his cock in deeper. Steve felt Billy brace him by his thighs, his long nails scratching and digging like needles. Steve’s whole body was rigid with desire. Steve moaned as he twisted his hips and leaned his head back into his pillows, he yanked on Billy’s horns and back groaned loudly.

Billy released Steve’s cock and said “Don’t spill.”

Steve nodded, he was so close, but he wanted to please Billy, “ _Okay-okay_.”

Billy take pulled Steve’s hands off his horns and sat up.

“Where are you going?” Steve whined watching Billy move away.

Billy dropped Steve’s wrists and wrestled his briefs and jeans all the way down, he stripped Steve completely in a flurry of tugs and grunts and grabbed hold of Steve’s hips and flipped him on his belly in one quick twisting motion.

Steve huffed out a breath of air, and pushed himself up on his palms. Billy’s hot rough hands were on his ass, parting his cheeks, Steve lurched forward startled, and then gasped feeling Billy’s mouth on his ass, his fingers gripping and prying at the soft flesh of his cheeks, Billy’s tongue feathering along the cleft and then delving in. Billy’s stubbled cheeks, his fluttering eyelashes, his nipping teeth, Steve could feel everything, but see nothing. On trembling knees Steve shifted his legs further apart, his breath coming hard, his cock rigid against his belly.

Billy nudged his knuckle at the delicate ring of flesh, and then pressed his mouth over it, his hunger driving him, he pressed his index finger in and heard Steve whine low and long.

“Shit!” Steve said, his muscles clenching.

“Don’t spill.” Billy begged.

Billy withdrew his finger and bit off his finger nails from his index and middle fingers, he sucked them quickly letting his saliva flow over his fingers and then pressed again, slowly, patiently entering Steve’s body.

Steve started to rock against Billy’s fingers moaning and whining with abandon. Billy’s fingers felt huge at first, thick and unforgiving, but the there was a shock of pleasure when they sank inin to just the right spot.

“No one, I’ve never.” Steve grunted, and gasped, his skin was burning, sweat was getting in his eyes, he lowered his head, not sure where the magic began and his own desire ended.

Billy reached around Steve’s waist and squeezed his balls and ran his hand up around his cock and stroked him steadily, enraptured by the sounds that Steve was making, the smell of him and the taste of him filled Billy’s nostrils, made his tongue itch with desire.

“Don’t spill.” Billy said once more, slid his fingers out and then grasped Steve by both of his hips and Billy pressed his thick swollen cock into Steve.

Steve gasped, feeling breathless, he felt Billy’s cock slide in, surprisingly slick and gliding. Billy held tight to Steve’s hips, and began rolling at a slow pace. Steve moaned with each thrust. Steve reached down and stroked his cock, his wrist working urgently and then slowing remembering Billy’s demand.

“ _Amare, amare…_ ” Steve whispered, “ _Amabitis, Ama batis, Amaertis, Amavi… Amo_.”

Billy shuddered feeling the waves of magic radiating from Steve. Billy growled and pressed his cock in to the hilt and rolled steadily out and in again, he pulled Steve up, fucking into him. Flashes of embers in brilliant lavender flitted about them, fireflies of magic, starry and zipping twisted off of Steve’s skin and met mid air with golden flecks of BIlly’s own hellfire magic. The air about them was heavy with a fog of swirling magic. They moved in and out of sync. Billy’s pace slowed and quickened till it became steady and driven.

Steve leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the headboard. He lowered himself by spreading his knees as Billy rutted into him.

Billy listen to Steve’s grunts and gasps, his soft whines, dust motes of lavender light floated about the room. Billy was close, there was a tight pulling low in his groin, he growled into Steve’s back, and nipped at his shoulder blade and neck, his eyeteeth leaving little threads of red blood on Steve’s skin.

Billy lifted Steve in a hard thrust and laid back, his head hanging off the side of the bed, Steve splayed back on top of him. Billy released his seed into Steve, felt his muscles turning into molten lava, his blood pumping so hard his ears were burning, ringing from the thrumming of his own heart.

Steve turned on his side, he felt the heat of Billy’s seed in his body, his skin was on fire, he turned and rolled back onto Billy, reached up and grasped his horns and hauled himself up and until their lips met hotly, he tasted himself on BIlly’s lips and tongue. Steve kissed him hard, letting their teeth graze, he felt Billy’s sharp little fangs cut his lower lip, and kissed him several times more.

Billy felt Steve’s stiff cock press between his thighs, Billy squeezed his thighs around Steve’s cock trapping it there. He felt Steve push and thrust, his motion hard and fast, Steve jerked Billy by his horns and hauled him closer for more kisses, Steve’s hands slid down over BIlly’s face, his fingers gripping his jaw pressing it up. Steve’s lips landed on Billy’s throat and bit hard.

Billy yelped and growled, he felt Steve come between his thighs, his cock slid out from the confines of Billy’s legs and spurted hotly over Billy’s cock and balls. Steve made a muffled sound of pleasure against Billy’s throat. Billy reached between them and wiped up the seed and lifted it to his lips and sucked his eyes on Steve’s. 

They made out languidly, sloppy wet kisses that left Billy’s mouth feeling pleasantly bruised and swollen.

“I spilled.” Steve said, his voice thick and low.

“You were spell casting.” Billy’s voice was raw, his throat sore.

“Was I?” Steve wrapped Billy in his arms.

Billy grunted and lifted his hips, his tail fell gently against the back of Steve’s thighs.

“Pure, fucking, Chaos.” Billy sighed contentedly.

“There was definitely some fucking.” Steve murmured.

**Part 6**

**The Price of Magic**

Steve could feel the steady rise and fall of Billy’s chest. Steve had been dreaming that he was sleeping on a boat, sprawled under and impossible orange sun, floating on a wide and azure sea. The gentle heave and flow of the water was Billy’s sleeping breath. The feel of the sun was the heat of Billy’s body. The smell of the sea had been the salt of his skin. Steve lifted his head and was relived to see that Billy was real. Flesh and blood and bone, laid there before him.

Billy’s eyes blinked open and fixed on Steve’s.

“Your eyes are the color of the ocean.” Steve said.

“I’ve never seen the ocean.” Billy mumbled groggily.

“I’ll take you, to see it.”

“Which one?” Billy smirked.

“All of them.” Steve promised.

The sound of soft rain was tapping on the window, Steve turned his head expecting to see morning light, but it was night.

“What time is it?” Steve mumbled.

“Night time.” Billy sighed.

Steve sat up slowly, his body ached, he ran his hands over his face. The sound of his phone ringing startled him, it was muffled and coming from under the bed. Steve leaned over the side and grabbed the cord and reeled it closer.

“Hello?” He was hanging halfway off the side of the bed when he answered, he felt Billy hauling him back and laughed.

“Hey, you’re alive.” Robin sounded relived.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve turned on his side, Billy was stroking his ribs and sniffing at Steve’s skin.

“You said you’d call me.” Robin said impatiently, “I just got off work, I was going to come over.”

“What?” Steve sat up and looked at the clock, it read 7:15. “Eh, Robin, what day is it?”

“It’s Friday.”

“Friday night?” Steve asked and turned looking at Billy, his brows raised in question.

“Yeah, you were supposed to call me today? I called you on my lunch break but you didn’t answer. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, everything is fine. I was just sleeping, I eh, I went to sleep after you left.”

“And you’re just now waking up? Jesus, it’s been nearly twenty-four hours, are you okay?”

“I think, the um,” ‘ _sex_ ,’ Steve thought, ‘ _no, don’t say that’_ , he shook his head and drew a breath “Uh, the uh magic, just wiped me out.”

“Is he still there?” Robin asked bluntly.

“Yes, he’s right here.” Steve glanced at Billy who was pulling the cord.

Steve yanked it free from Billy’s grasp, pretty sure that Billy was about to bite the cord in half.

“So you didn’t consummate the pact.” Robin said matter of factly.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked feeling himself blush.

“Well, once a task is completed, the bond is broken and the demon can leave, I know I’ve read that in a couple of the books. Have you discussed, you know, the payment? Or exchange?”

Robin adjusted her helmet under her arm, she glanced across the sales floor of Family Video and watched as Dustin, Mike and Lucas came in the door they were dressed in rain slickers and dripping wet. She waved at the trio, and then adjusted the phone, “The kids just got here.”

“Don’t say a word to them.” Steve said.

“No, of course not, they’ll lose their minds!”

“Okay, thanks, bye Robin.” Steve hung up the phone quickly.

“Bye?” Robin said looking at the phone, wondering what they would do about Billy, and if Steve was still working on breaking the pact, or if he was just working up the courage to conclude it.

Steve turned to face Billy the bedside table cast his face in a soft glow, Billy’s face was rested against one of Steve’s pillows and he was chewing on his thumb nail. Billy almost looked innocent, but not quite. Steve reached over and pulled Billy’s hand from his lips.

“You bit off all your nails.” Steve smiled softly.

“I was bored.” Billy wrinkled his nose and snuffled, “I didn’t want to scratch you.”

Steve drew a breath, he wanted to ask Billy if he would leave now, Billy had completed his end of the bargain, the spell that had drawn him there and held him there was now concluded, there was nothing binding Billy to Steve now. Although Steve was just now realizing after to talking to Robin that Billy had yet to name his price for completing his end of the pact.

Steve frowned, he didn’t want Billy to leave, but he also had no idea what a tailed and horned demon would do in a place like Hawkins. People would have questions, Steve’s parents certainly would.

Billy narrowed his eyes, he could see and feel that Steve was unhappy, it was almost like a color, like a bruise or a smudge over Steve’s aura. Billy wasn’t accustomed to human emotions, but he he was learning to read Steve very quickly.

“What?” Billy asked impatiently.

“I didn’t say anything.” Steve muttered, he forced himself to smile.

Billy sat up and coiled his tail around his lap, he picked at the tuft of hair at the end of it and frowned at his short nails, they weren’t as good for grooming as before, now that they were short. He brooded momentarily and then watched as Steve reached over and gently pulled at Billy’s tail.

“Billy, what do you want?” Steve asked twisting the golden hairs at the end of Billy’s tail.

“What do you mean?” Billy wanted to flick his tail away, but he didn’t, because he wanted Steve to keep doing whatever it was he doing to his tail.

“I don’t know, I mean, do you miss, uh, hell?” Steve asked, his fingers still twisting the golden wisps of hair at the tip of Billy’s tail.

“No.” Billy answered, his tone suspicious. He sat up and impulsively pulled Steve closer seated him between Billy’s thighs.

“Whoa.” Steve said, seeing the rips in his comforter and mattress for the first time.

The floor was speckled with white down feathers. Billy followed his gaze and then curled his toes flexing his long claws.

“Maybe I should give you a pedicure.” Steve kissed Billy’s cheek, then looked at BIlly’s face, worried it would annoy him.

Billy’s eyes were lowered and his head tilted just a fraction closer to Steve’s. Steve kissed his cheek again.

“Were you sleeping too? This whole time?” Steve asked in a whisper.

“No.” Billy answered, his eyes still lowered, his voice so low it was nearly inaudible.

“You just stayed here, in bed with me?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” Billy’s shoulders shifted in tiny shrug.

Steve wondered if he should make Billy food, he wasn’t even sure what demons ate. He hoped they ate eggs, Steve was pretty good at making eggs. He was ruminating on the food in the kitchen when Billy pulled Steve on his side, knit his knees between Steve’s and gently butted Steve’s fore head with his own.

“Ow.” Steve reached up and rubbed his forehead and squinted at Billy.

“Why’d you do that?” Steve asked.

“No reason.” Billy blushed, he sniffled and twitched his nose.

Steve lowered his hand from his fore head and bumped his head into Billy’s.

Billy giggled. It was such an unexpected sound, that Steve wasn’t even sure what he was hearing at first.

“Is this a demon thing?” Steve teased.

“Maybe.” Billy smiled.

His teeth were bright and straight, white and perfect, if you didn’t mind the particularly menacing canines.

“What are you,” Steve smiled, not sure what he was even going to ask, “What are you thinking?”

“You want to know what I’m thinking?” Billy’s face shifted into a sly mocking expression.

“Yeah. What’s the big deal? What are you thinking?”

“My thoughts are my own.” Billy said snottily.

Steve compressed his lips thinking, and then remember that Billy, couldn’t lie to him.

“You want to stay here, with me. Don’t you?” Steve asked.

“Ugh.” Billy frowned and looked away, then back at Steve, his nose twitched. Billy sniffled his nose from side to side, and sneezed in Steve’s face.

“Gross!” Steve reached up wiping away the mist that had landed on his face.

Billy laughed.

“Answer my question. Please.” Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist, he let his fingers trace down Billy’s spine to the base of his tail. He felt Billy twitch and shiver.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Billy said in a bored tone.

“You want to stay because, you like me?” Steve said, he closed his hand around the base of Billy’s tail, and squeezed it.

“Yes.” Billy hissed in Steve’s ear, it was a mixture of confession and pleasure.

“Do you like that?” Steve gently pulled.

“No.” Billy grunted and then sneezed again in Steve’s face.

“Oh god, Billy.” Steve complained.

Steve released BIlly’s tail and grabbed the corner of the blanket and wiped it over his face.

“Yes.” Billy mumbled.

Steve raised his eyebrows and poked Billy in the nose.

“You sneeze when you lie to me.”

“NO!” Billy sat up indignantly.

  
Billy’s eye watered, he blinked, his cheeks flushed, he twitched his nose.

“Should I count down?” Steve asked poking Billy lightly in the stomach.

Billy released an impressive sneeze, at least this time it wasn’t directly in Steve’s face.

“It’s your stupid magic.” Billy ran the back of his hand under his nose, “Fucking Chaos Magician.”

“I don’t do that to you on purpose, you know.” Steve sat up on his knees, he grabbed Billy by the horns and pulled him into a head butt, and then kissed his smiling lips gently.

Steve lay down on his side and gently tugged Billy to do the same. Billy rolled his eyes dramatically before giving in to Steve’s insistent pulling. Steve ran an index finger from the lobe of one of Billy’s ear all the way up to the pointed tip and laughed delightedly when Billy’s ear twitched.

“Knock it off.” Billy said.

“Knock what off? This?” Steve rested a hand on Billy’s neck, leaned over and licked up the side of Billy’s ear, and nipped the tip.

Billy turned his head away, his cheeks coloring, his ear twitching and then wrestled Steve on to his back and straddled his hips flattening him.

“Listen pretty boy.” Billy said menacingly.

Steve laughed and nodded, “I’m listening.”

Billy narrowed his eyes, he parted his lips to speak but was interrupted by the sound of Steve’s stomach gurgling. Billy looked down at Steve’s belly and poked it lightly, then again a little harder.

“Hey, hey!” Steve twisted left and right, but was pinned.

“What’s going on in there, are you pregnant?” Billy teased, he leaned froward and licked Steve’s nose.

“Ugh, gross.” Steve tilted his head away.

“What’s that sound you’re making?” Billy jabbed Steve’s stomach with his index finger.

“Oof! Nothing! I’m just hungry.” Steve batted Billy’s hand away and pinched his ribs in retaliation.

Steve sighed and patted Billy’s hip, “Actually I’m starving, let’s get some food.”

Billy slid off of him and stretched his limbs, when he stood on the balls of his feet his horns nearly grazed the ceiling. Steve smiled watching him, every time he looked at Billy he became more and more beautiful to behold, with his leonine tail, his long pointed ears and elegant crown of twisted horns, he wasn’t exactly conventionally handsome, but he was absolutely gorgeous.

“Like what you see?” Billy looked at Steve over his shoulder.

“You know I do.” Steve said stepping into some some clean briefs.

Billy turned watching as Steve pulled on some jeans, and then grabbed a little ball of socks from a drawer.

“Seems like a lot of trouble.” Billy said.

“What? Getting dressed?” Steve smiled pulling on a long sleeved T-shirt.

“Yeah.” Billy picked up a grey knit sweater and rubbed the fabric between his thumb and index finger.

“I kind of like wearing clothes, keeps me warm.” Steve walked up to Billy and took the sweater from his hands and pulled it on over his t-shirt.

Billy grunted and turned looking out the window, he tilted his shaggy head peering out at the backyard.

“Can we go out there?” Billy asked, “I want to go out there.”

“By the pool again? Sure.” Steve stepped into his sneakers and went down the stairs.

Billy was close behind him. Steve walked through the kitchen and grabbed an apple off of the counter and took a bite, he slid open the door to the backyard and gasped at the cold air. It was a damp night, it had been raining earlier and the concrete was dark with water. Steve turned on the pool lights and turned to look at Billy. Billy was sniffing and walked right up to the edge of the pool and touched the surface. Steve walked over and stood beside Billy, he ran his hand over the top of BIlly’s head between his horns.

“Do magic.” Billy said.

  
“What?” Steve asked, his cheeks going crimson.

“Do magic.” Billy demanded.

“I uh, I can’t.” Steve looked at the ground.

“Yes you can.” Billy looked at him incredulously.

“Well, I can, but it always goes wrong, and I never studied. I’m not an Applied Magician.”

“Who cares.” Billy rolled his eyes, thinking of Robin and her books.

“Well I’m not an Innate Magician either, so it’s really random, I can’t control it.” Steve shook his head, “You know I’m like a Chaos Magician, just like you said.”

“You’re not like a Chaos Magician, you are one.” Billy flicked some pool water in Steve’s direction.

“That’s exactly the problem.” Steve shook some water off his sneaker.

“Should I apologize for being a very sexy and powerful demon?” Billy asked.

“No, of course not…” Steve shook his head, “It’s not the same, you’re you, and I’m,”

“A Chaos Magician, so let’s have some Chaos!” Billy howled and beat his chest startling Steve a bit.

“Okay, okay!” Steve laughed nervously, “Just keep it down there. You’re gonna freak out the neighbors.”

“I don’t give a shit.” Billy announced loudly.

“Obviously.” Steve set down the apple he’d been holding and thought about the only two spells he’d ever really tried, outside of the summoning it had been a Fade and a Spark, he’d never managed the Fade very well, but he could Spark.

“I’m waiting.” Billy said as he poked Steve in the shoulder.

“Hold on, I’m gonna do a Spark.” Steve rubbed his palm together trying to recall the words to the incantation, he’d done it in July.

“No.” Billy shook his head.

“Why not, do you want me to do a Fade?”

“No.” Billy rolled his eyes, “Forget that nonsense, this is why you fuck up the spells, they’re not yours. Chaos Magicians, real ones, can’t use other people’s spells, you just got lucky when you botched up your buddy Robin’s spell and got me.” Billy gestured at himself and licked the corner of his mouth at Steve.

“Why do you know so much about this?” Steve asked.

“It’s intuition.” Billy said and folded his arms.

“Fine, you want Chaos magic, I’ll do my kind of magic.” Steve paced by the edge of the pool and clapped his hands together trying to imagine what kind of spell he’d like to cast and was drawing a blank. He didn’t even know what his kind of magic was, not really.

“Do it!” Billy said.

“Not helpful.” Steve said.

“I’m waiting.” Billy reached down and swiped up the apple that Steve had been eating and started eating it himself, he decided he liked apples and chewed watching Steve shake out his hands and pace along the edge of the pool.

“Too slow.” Billy said and reached out and grabbed Steve’s ankle sending him tumbling towards the pool.

“NNNNGGGAAAH!” Steve yelped his palms out, his face contorted in a grimmace, his eyes a squinted, his body tight anticipating being engulfed by the freezing February pool water.

Steve turned on his side, he wasn’t in the pool, and he was only slightly damp. Billy was smiling at him from the edge of the pool. Steve sat up slowly, looking at the water, it wasn’t frozen, although it did seem to be glowing wherever it made contact with him. He poked the surface of the water with his index finger and watched it slide through easily.

“What did you do?” Steve asked.

“I tripped you.”

“No, to the pool, to me? What did you do to the water.”

“I tripped you and you fell on top of the pool, instead of into it.”

“I’m doing magic!” Steve smiled, “It’s me.” Tears of joy slid out of the corners of his eyes, he wasn’t even ashamed to be crying. He’d done magic and nothing had gone wrong, he’d just kept himself from falling into freezing water, and he’d never heard of a spell that made you float like a Lily pad, but that’s exactly what he was doing.

“I like apples.” Billy announced and then leapt like a big cat from the side of the pool on top of Steve and sunk them both.

Steve wasn’t even angry to be shivering wet as he swam towards the side of the pool, he was in blissful shock at what he’d just done, he was a real magician, a real Chaos Magician, all his self doubt and the bad feelings that he’d been nursing were washed away. He wasn’t just finally good at something, he had a real potential to be great at something.

Billy reached the side of the pool first and clambered out, then reached down and lifted Steve out of the water with ease and into his arms. Steve hugged Billy tightly. Billy froze, not sure what was happening, Steve’s arms were around him tightly and Steve’s face was pressed into the side Billy’s neck. Billy hesitantly raised his arms, and closed them around Steve. Billy thought it felt pretty good, so he squeezed Steve close. They stood there for a few minutes, Steve shivered lightly but didn’t pull away, the tension in his arms slowly relaxed and he just leaned into Billy. Billy rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

“You still owe me,” Billy said softly, “Your spell didn’t name what the exchange would be.”

“What?” Steve mumbled into Billy’s neck.

“If you don’t name the payment during the incantation, the one that is summoned gets to choose. Are you ready to pay whatever price I name?” Billy’s voice was low and breathy.

“I am.” Steve said his breath catching, suddenly feeling unsure.

“I want your heart.” Billy said, he hadn’t been sure what he was going to ask for, he’d just closed his eyes and let whatever words were waiting tumble out.

“To eat?” Steve felt his heart rocketing in his chest.

Billy roared a laugh, “No you idiot.” He squeezed Steve tightly.

“Oh, thank god.” Steve sighed into Billy’s neck and hugged him back. “You have it, it’s totally yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a drawing of Demon!Billy created by the very talented Wasting-Time-Again AKA SelfishPrick, thanks my dude, for sharing your art and encouraging me to write this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really do appreciate it. Your comments make my day! If you have a question I will do my best to answer. XXO


End file.
